Intoxicating
by Saniwa
Summary: Welcome to 'Flower House' where our beloved ukes are cough professional companions and our respective semes are cough their costumers. Fuji, you know I don't sleep with my brothers. Pairing: unfortunately too many to be listed. YAOI FanService fic
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Welcome to "Flower House" where our beloved ukes are (cough) professional companions and our respective semes are (cough) their costumers.

**Warning:** AU, SLUTTY BISSHIES, Y-A-O-I, tons of random pairings, cross-dressing, and unbeta-ed.

**A/N:** Why did I update this fic instead? Because I'm such a teaser jerk! Joudan, joudan, my other fics are still on beta-reading. Hehehe...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

A pair of bored deep blue azure eyes was watching all activities and people around them. It was Sunday morning and the beautiful orbs were forced to open already, being polluted by all the peons which were passing by. The owner flicked his perfectly combed dark purple hair in annoyance. If only it wasn't because of his damn father along with his damn friend, he wouldn't be here, wasting his divine beauty to be shown to those low-class people. Oh yes, Atobe Keigo was extremely pissed off now.

First, he didn't get enough of his precious sleep; not if you're with 'Blue Orchid' (1) on the same bed, and had to get up five hours earlier than his usual routine. Next, he has to be here, in this filthy harbor with all the sweat and smell, harassing his sharp nose. And lastly, his guest hasn't arrived yet. The ship was an hour late, making Ore-sama wait. One thing that Atobe hated the most was waiting. Don't care if it was for his dad friend's son or even his own childhood friend because his time was very expensive and precious.

He'd wait for ten more minutes then he'd leave after ordering his servants to wait here instead. He didn't care whether he would get scolded later by his father.

"Atobe," suddenly someone called him.

The dive looked up from his circular antique golden watch, and much to his joy, it was the one he has been waiting. However concealing his joy, he gave the other man (2) a narcissistic smirk, "Tezuka, I see you haven't forgotten Ore-sama. Of course not that I'm easy to forget, thanks to my eternal beauty. And..."

The bespectacled man just grunted in affirmative, ignoring all the self-admiration from his childhood friend before stepping aside, revealing another man who looked extremely tired, "This is Oishi Shuichiirou. He's my best friend from America."

Atobe raised one elegant brow, giving the newbie a scrutinizing look, "Oishi... as if Oishi's Enterprise and Co.?"

It was a normal question, but this was Atobe Keigo who asked. Oishi blushed a little, casting his eyes down to his automatically-stretched out hand, "Ha-hai. My name is Oishi Shuuichiro, but you can call me Oishi, Atobe-san. It's nice to meet you."

_I think his company group is among father's most important partners. If it's so, he's quite worthy of Ore-sama's time. _The diva gave one last look before taking the offered hand, replying with a short 'Aa'.

"You're late." He faced Tezuka again with irritation in his voice.

"The ship was having some technical problem before we left for Japan," was Oishi's shy reply.

"Aa... I see." He flicked his hair again, "Well then, come on. Ore-sama can't stand being here too long." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a very big man appeared from nowhere, "Kabaji, carry their entire luggage."

"Usu."

"Follow me," Atobe turned around, walking towards a chariot with two black strong looking horses which was waiting for them. An old man around his fifties climbed out of the driver seat and opened a door for Atobe after throwing out a red carpet on the street.

"Young master, Keigo," he bowed deeply to the young master.

Oishi blinked in awe and mouth gawked open upon seeing how high Atobe was treated, "Is he always like that?" He asked quietly to Tezuka.

"Hn," was the monotonous reply. _Same old, Atobe._

"Where's our luggage?" Oishi asked in confusion as Tezuka got inside the chariot, following Atobe.

"Do you think Ore-sama want to sit with those?" Atobe snorted, Oishi blushed, "Kabaji is taking care of them."

"Oh okay," Oishi said timidly before getting in as well and they left the busy harbor.

---------------------------

"You will look better if you put some of this on too," a soft feminine voice broke the silence in a room on the top floor of 'Flower House' where two beautiful boys were facing a very big mirror which rested against a wall on one of the four sides. This room was one of the biggest in the entire house which was occupied by one the famous 'Flower Sisters'.

"What the hell is that?" asked a younger voice in annoyance and utter shock.

"Now... now... Ryoma, you must watch your language," the owner of the feminine voice, with long shiny light brown hair which was tied into one, teased while opening a small black tube. "This is a lipstick, a kind of makeup which is very famous now in America. Kei-chan gave me a couple days ago."

"And where am I supposed to put that 'thing' on me?" The other growled, "On my cheek?"

The older boy chuckled softly upon hearing it, "Why don't you let me put it on for you?"

"FUJI..." he growled even more as the other began advancing towards him, "YADDA!"

After minutes of struggling, hands swatting hands, and limbs pinning limbs, they ended up entangled on the tatami floor with Fuji on top of Ryoma.

"Can't you find any other person to try this thing on?" asked Ryoma pointing at the kimono he was wearing. The traditional cloth was also a gift from the older boy, his sadistic 'brother'.

"But you're the 'Golden Rose', Ryoma," answered Fuji while tracing the pattern on the kimono where beautiful golden roses were stitched on it, complete with their thorns and beautiful complexion on its black silken material.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Just because I'm called by that name, doesn't mean I have to wear this too!"

But Fuji was already ignoring him and running his fingers on the boy's torso which was a little bit exposed due to the design of the kimono itself. Ryoma shivered in delight when the said fingers teasing his nipples, "Fuji, you know I don't sleep with my brothers."

"Saa... but I'm your 'sister'," teased Fuji now with his lips attacking Ryoma's small neck.

"You're not afraid if 'mother' knows about this," Ryoma teased back with clear huskiness in his voice, "Ummm..."

"Then we should keep this secret between us ne," Fuji smiled against the boy's chest and slipped a hand after untying the white sash on Ryoma's waist.

"You're not giving up easily, are you? Aah..." Ryoma arched his body when a talented hand brushing his arousal in a teasing manner.

"Hm... not if the prize is you," Fuji stripped from his clothes quick, "I'd like to be seme for once."

"It's fun actually," Fuji's hot lips were trailing down his flat stomach.

"Have you tried it?"

"Yes, wi... ah... with Taichi," Ryoma gasped as a wet talented tongue plunged on his navel.

"Oh, I see." But before they could have more fun, one of the sliding doors on the room was opened, revealing another boy with shoulder length auburn hair.

"FUJI!!! What do you think you're doing?" He shrieked; his blue eyes widened upon seeing the very compromising position the two boys were in. Hurriedly, he entered the room and separated them, "And you Ochibi?"

"We are just having some fun, Eiji," was the innocent reply.

He glared the deadliest at Fuji; however with his cute features, it turned up to be a pout instead. Ryoma sat up, rearranging his kimono with a loud 'CHE'. Eiji glared at Ryoma, making a mental note to keep an eye on him and Fuji.

"Mother told me to call you. Your Kei-chan sent someone, delivering a message for you."

"Ehhm, sankyuu, Eiji," Fuji smiled sunnily, "See you later, Ryoma." He gave Ryoma's peck on his cherry lips before leaving the room swiftly.

"Ochibi, don't you EVER do THAT again! Remember, 'mother' won't tolerate any relationship between us," Eiji said as soon as Fuji left the room. His tone was deadly serious, something which was rarely heard from the redhead.

"If it's because she's afraid that we might run away from her; she doesn't have to worry about that," Ryoma looked out the window, down to the busy street of Tokyo (3) before adding painfully, "Not like we have any other homes to go..."

"Ochibi..." breathed Eiji sympathetically.

"Forget it, Eiji-senpai," Ryoma said dismissively, "I was just rambling." And before the older boy could say anything, Ryoma changed the subject, "So, what's up with Mukahi-san? I heard he reported you to 'mother'."

"Mou, he did," Eiji pouted, crossing his arms against his chest, "He complained that I 'stole' his most important customer. It wasn't my fault that guy asked for me; then again I don't like him. He creep the hell out of me."

"What's his name?"

Eiji was scratching his head, trying to remember it, "Eto... I think his name is Oshitari Yuushi."

"Oh him, Monkey King's right hand man. I heard he has a thing for redhead," Ryoma smirked inwardly, it was so easy diverting Eiji to another topic, thanks to the redhead's fondness on gossiping, "And he's going to pay a visit tonight."

"Heh, hontoni?"

"Yeah, I heard it from 'Squill'."

"Are you sure Ibu-san's information is correct. You know he loves mumbling lots of stupid things," Eiji frowned.

"But it's better if you watch over yourself tonight."

"Do you think I should dye my hair?"

"Can you do that?" Ryoma gave him a questioning look.

"Saeki-san did. Now he has two colors hair," pointed Eiji out, reminding Ryoma about Fuji's childhood friend who lived in their neighborhood, running a kendo club.

"I think that's the only way; if you don't want him stalking you," Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly.

Eiji was fidgeting on his seat worriedly because of this but when he noticed a satisfied smirk from the younger one, he scowled, "Ochibi, hidoi... You do this on purpose, don't you?"

"Probably."

"Ochibi..." wailed him again, "You weren't serious, were you?"

"I refuse to answer, Eiji-senpai."

"Come on, Ochibi," big blue eyes narrowed in mischievousness, "Or I'll tell Momo to give you more bear hugs and ruffle your hair more often."

"You won't!" Ryoma glared.

"Hehehe... wanna bet, Ochibi?"

Suddenly, the door was opened again but this time it was Fuji who came in with an awfully happy yet dangerous smile on his face. This only could mean one thing, trouble. Eiji gulped while Ryoma glared at the oldest of the three.

"Ryoma, Eiji, we're 'working' tonight," said Fuji with an extreme satisfaction in his tone. It was obvious that he was happy to see his lovely Kei-chan again.

Eiji sighed in relief; at least his sadistic 'brother' wasn't up to no good this time.

"YADDA!" protested Ryoma bluntly.

"Ochibi, not again," EIji rolled his eyes.

"YADDA TADDA YADDA," Ryoma glared the deadliest while crossing his arms.

Fuji's smile was wiped out of his face, turning into a frown, "We're going to have very important customers, Ryoma. They're Keigo's friends..."

"I don't care. The last time, you gave me an important customer; he was a seventy-year old man who kept talking about my father. How much I look like him. If he likes my father; go and fuck him!" spat Ryoma in rage, standing to confront the other boy, "Not that he can do it though," but then the youngest slumped bonelessly, leaning against a wall, laughing in pain.

"Ochibi," Eiji reached out a hand but Ryoma swatted it away.

"Ryoma, I'm so sorry for that. I didn't know Banji was..."

"Stop! I said NO is NO," _I don't want pity from anyone, not even from any of you_, "No is never a YES, Fuji."

"Ryoma, but you have to... iie, you MUST DO it," Fuji turned deadly serious, "Or 'mother' will punish you again." Ryoma stopped on his rant upon hearing this, shuddering in disgust. "We all know you're mother's Golden Boy, but she won't tolerate your behavior this time. She said a special punishment is waiting for you. So please..."

It was true that he was Hanamura-san's (4) favorite boy toy or whatever; that's why his punishment was different from the others'. Instead of having himself beaten severely or being locked in a room until starving to death; he would be chained into the pedophile's bedpost then pleasuring her. Their 'mother' would move up and down on top of him, showing him her expression in sheer pleasure, making him almost throwing up in disgust every time he thought about it.

"Fine," Ryoma said dejectedly, "But only this time."

Eiji sighed in relief; he was glad that Fuji was always there to handle their youngest brother's stubbornness. However, he pitied the boy though; hell he pitied all of them. They were trapped in this living sin of life with no way to escape in order to survive.

"Thank you, Ryoma," was Fuji's only reply and he was smiling again. It was enough for now. He knew not to push the younger boy too much. Not on his current state.

---------------------------

_Dear mother, _

_How are you, father, and Shuuko's (5) doing? I hope all of you are fine. I'm doing pretty well in here. _

_Tezuka and I had arrived safely in Japan. It was a very tiring yet precious journey; we were on the ship for months. But my eyes are opened now on how big this world is. And there're lots of things in this world which I have never seen before. I can't wait to learn everything's new here. So much experience is waiting for me ahead._

_It seemed that my decision to go to Japan is the best decision I've ever made. And mother, you need not to worry about me since our host here is Atobe Keigo. I bet you have heard of him. Yes, he's the heir of Atobe's empire. I didn't know that Tezuka's childhood friend is the one and only Atobe. _

_Well, he's a nice person if he's not in his 'usual' state. I don't want to talk about people behind them. Demo, I just want to say that he fits his role perfectly. Too perfect even. I believe Atobe's Empire is father's most important client. However, I'd treat him more than that; to be exact, I'll treat him as a friend. So don't worry about it okay._

_All I want now is for you to take care of yourself, Mother. Don't forget to drink the medicine that Dr. Smith gave you. Please do it if you love us and don't want to make me worry sick here. Write to you later, Mother. Kiyo-tsukete!_

_With love,_

_Your son, Shuuichiro_

-

Oishi put his pen down and placed the letter on a white envelope before sealing it with his family symbol, smiling genuinely as remembering those whom he loved so much.

"We're going out tonight!" Atobe made a grand entrance to the study room where Tezuka was sitting on a black comfy couch while he was sitting on a study desk.

"To where, Atobe?" Tezuka didn't even bother to look up from the book he was reading.

"Flower House," Atobe gave one of his servants at the door his expensive purple coat before settling down himself in front of Tezuka.

"Um, it's kind of a unique name for a restaurant isn't it?" Oishi asked in hesitation.

"Who said we're going to eat out?" Atobe raised an eyebrow, eyes glinting mysteriously.

"Then?"

"We're going to pick up flowers," Atobe smirked arrogantly while Oishi shot a confused look at the still stoic Tezuka.

**-tbc-**

----------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Fuji's nickname. Ryoma's is Golden Rose, and Eiji's is Red Lily. They're the famous 'Flower Sisters'. Shinji's is Squill. All of the ukes have one :) The flower name is based on their character and eye or hair color.  
(2) They're around their early twenties in this story meanwhile their ukes' age will be revealed later.  
(3) The capital had been moved to Tokyo at that time  
(4) Jyousei Shounan's coach who kept hitting on Ryoma  
(5) I don't know Oishi's sister name so I made up one

**MayNeuma**: Just to warn you that I'm VERY bad on History and often messed up with it. The setting is supposed to be in Japan after the restoration-> Kenshin's fans (sweatdropped). So, if there's any of you complains about it; go ahead. Don't mind!

**May:** I might as well give FujiTezu-ness, FujiRyo-ness (yup... yup...) AtoRyo-ness or even OshiEiji-ness on later chapters. And lemon(s) on next chapter if I got tons of review Kekeke... XD

**Neuma**: I'm not involved in this!

**May:** YAOI fanservice! Any requests on pairings are welcomed XD and don't forget review


	2. Welcome to Flower House

**Disclaimer:**If I do own POT this is what will happen XDDD

**Summary**: Dragging his two innocent friends (who aren't going to be so innocent anymore), Atobe takes Tezuka and Oishi to the Flower House where they are going to meet the famous 'Flower Sisters'

**Author Notes: **Just want to make a short section to answer the reviews. But first thing first, if there're any of you who thinks this is a fic where the bisshies are just screwing each other silly then you're partly right. However, it's not going to be that simple. As figured out by **kitty**, everyone has their own history how he/she ends up like that. And yes, I will reveal all of them one by one along with the story and as for the pairing, there'd be tons of them, so your fave pairs might be here too, so just stay tune ne The question about Nanjiroh from **meh**, the percentage of him being a whore is SO low. I might even say he's the one who was looking for whores. However, the brief introduction about Ryoma's past wasn't as simple as it seemed. As you all know will know why in later chapters. I might even say Ryoma is the one who has the darkest past here.

Also thanks to **Yanagi **and **Keeper of The Light, **I'm trying my best to keep each character the least OOC because it'd be more fun like that. The idea of Hanamura as the pimp came from when she was blushing like crazy upon seeing many bisshies around her. So, I thought that role will suit her well XD Honestly, I didn't know where I took Eiji's restlessness either. Probably I'm reading YAOI Doujinshi too much. Tehehehe…

As for the inspiration, it is the real life itself which is happening in many countries in this world; however the Flower Sisters came from R.O.D. TV (yup the Paper Sisters). Hope that answered your question **Kamikakushi**  and I've done some search for this Love Mode manga and was quiet shocked when I found my fic is similar with it. I'd really love to read it though.

About the requested pairings have been added to the list, **ai-chan, **you're right probably I read Memoir of Geisha too much. **Red-Planet31,** your requested pairings have changed this story quite significantly. But it's not something bad even will make this fic more interesting. And lastly for **Medu, dimonyo-anghel, Gia, RuByMoOn17, yoshikochan **glad that you all like this story, and here's the update.

**Pairing(s): **ToriShishi, OshiShishi, AtoShishi, OshiGaku, SakakiJirou, RyoDan, AtoJi, XRyo, and AtoFuji (plenty isn't it XD)

**Rating:** PG (sorry for that) I knew I promised lemon(s) in this chapter but I got a computer crash and this is a rewrite version which was quite different from the previous one; though still I hope you all will like it. There WILL be lemon(s) on next chapter as they finally met. ENJOY!

"…" talk _italic – _thought /…/ flashback

* * *

_Though burnt by the flame of love  
__Never will I let myself fly to the sky above  
__Let this pain be a precious lesson  
__Thus I will always remember my reason_

_Golden Rose_

**-**

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Flower House**

"Ano, Atobe-san. What is this Flower House again?" Oishi asked Atobe from a seat in front of him for the hundredth time already ever since the diva announced that they were going out tonight. Atobe rubbed his temple, Oishi was a very nice man by nature however it came with a package of excessive amount of unnecessary wariness. How come his best friend could stand Oishi was a mystery for Atobe.

"You will know momentarily, Oishi," was the same reply from Atobe. Same answer for the same question.

"But…"

"Sit down and be quiet, Oishi," snapped Tezuka finally which immediately was obeyed by Oishi, and Atobe never ever felt grateful before for having Tezuka as a friend. It seemed that he also couldn't take any of Oishi's rant anymore. The bespectacled man was resting his head against the chariot comfy cushion which was carrying them to their destination.

Each passenger was drowned in their own thought as the journey FINALLY spent in silence. Atobe almost couldn't hold back his growing arousal as the image of a naked and ready Blue Orchid sprawled over in a bed, waiting for him to join in. Meanwhile, Oishi was still wondering where they were going to tonight since his parents told him to know every place he was heading to first, for his safety and all. And Tezuka was still pissed since his pleasurable fishing time was interrupted just for going to this place Atobe had been bragging about. Ever since he spotted a very nice and big lake around Atobe's mansion, he has spent a great amount of time there which of course got criticized by Atobe. _What is so great about this stupid house anyway?_

What Tezuka didn't know, everything was great in there. And soon, he'd find it out.

* * *

"Now, Ryoma, remember what I've told you for tonight!" said Fuji seriously, a pair of piercing blue eyes met golden ones. 

"Wakkateru," replied the younger one lazily, "No harassing, no insulting, and no bitch-slapping the customer even though he or she is a very annoying, old, and ugly one."

"And no leaving them before the business is done," pressed Fuji again.

"Yeah, that too." _Shit, Fuji doesn't forget about that._

"Ryoma."

"Hai… Hai…"

"Hoi, are you guys ready, nya?" Eiji's head popped in the doorway before approaching the other two.

"Eiji, how many times I have told you not to say 'hoi' or 'nya'? You will be ruining your image in front of your customer."

The redhead scratched his head, grinning sheepishly, "Gomen, Fuji. It's just I'm worried NYA…" Eiji clamped his hands too his mouth because of that.

Fuji sighed, "Worried of what?"

"Er…" Eiji's cute lips curled as he was looking back and forth at Ryoma and Fuji, seemed afraid of something. But Fuji wasn't a tensai for nothing.

"What did you tell Eiji, Ryoma?" Fuji turned to the boy who was combing his shiny dark blue hair in front of a mirror before clipping a hairpin onto it (A/N: Aw, kawaii).

"Betsuni," shrugged Ryoma easily though not looking at either Fuji or Eiji.

And Eiji wailed, "Uwa, Ochibi's lying," then launching himself to the said boy before shaking the hell out of him, "Tell him, tell Fuji that you told me that Oshitari-san is coming tonight and might be looking for me nya…"

Silence.

"You already said it, Eiji-senpai," gruntled Ryoma, "Now, let me go."

"So, that's what you've been worrying about, Eiji?" asked Fuji, smiling gently. He knew Eiji would be even worse if he handled him improperly at time like this. Approaching the sweating boy in a red and orange kimono (A/N: Kawai), Fuji added soothingly, "Daijobu, I'll make sure Kei-chan tells him to stay away from you."

Big blue eyes shone with hope, "Hontoni, Fuji?"

Fuji flashed Eiji his trademark smile, making the redhead jumped in happiness and hugged him tightly, "Sankyuu, Fuji. You're the best."

Fuji chuckled, "No problem, Eiji."

"Yeah right. How about if he tries his way through 'mother'?" Ryoma interrupted the happy moment and Eiji was panicked again.

"RYOMA!" warned Fuji, "You know Eiji has a tendency to be like this if he's worried."

"I'm not doing this to worry Eiji-sempai. Just to remind him that not everything in this world will go like the way we want easily. I thought you already understand that well…"

The older two went quiet because of this as a long silence was in the air, only the soft sound of combing was heard.

Fuji sighed, "You're right, Ryoma. But you must also remember it doesn't hurt to try and to hope."

Ryoma stopped his activity, staring at the mirror in front of him blankly, unaware that his two 'brothers' had left his room.

/You're so pretty… Just like your mother./

/He's perfect for this, isn't he/

/I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore, Ryoma/

_It doesn't hurt to try and to hope,_ Ryoma smiled sadly. _That suits you perfectly, Fuji. _A single tear escaped those beautiful golden orbs which now were darkened with sadness. _But not me…_

* * *

Four men were standing in front of a very large building which could be mistaken as a government office if it wasn't because of the blinding light and elaborated design from the said building where its stone wall was painted with flowers in various colors and kinds. Right after Atobe, Tezuka, and Oishi entered the main gate, they were escorted by a tall and thin man with light blue hair which pressed tightly into his head with a weird cut. 

Later, he introduced himself as Shinjou Reiji, "Please, follow me. Hanamura-sensei has been waiting for you."

Atobe snorted mentally, _sensei_. That woman was just a sick pedophile who only knew about sex. What did she teach? Sex education. However, he motioned his reluctant friends to follow their guide.

As they had entered the main door which led them inside the house, Shinjou bowed at them, "Please make yourself at home, gentlemen. I'll inform sensei that you all are here. Excuse me." And he left.

Inside was even more overwhelming for Oishi, exaggerating for Tezuka, and enjoyable for Atobe as the diva saw few of his previous bed-mates lounging around on the main hall, most of them were occupied already. Jirou was sleeping on Sakaki Tarou's lap while the much older man was still trying to wake the curly haired blonde up. They just nodded curtly at each other when their eyes met. They were professional enough not to mix business and personal issues. Then Sakaki was back to his 'work' again. Atobe felt pity for the commissioner; Jirou wasn't easy to deal with. Pretty but the bad thing, he was a narcoleptic. If only Kabaji was not waiting in the employee's chamber (a place for customer's servant to wait and rest while their master was staying at Flower House), he might lend him to Sakaki. Then again, Sakaki wouldn't want to have Kabaji in the same room when he was bedding with Jirou. That was why Atobe stopped seeing Jirou after several times.

Then Atobe turned his attention to two men who were sitting on the far side of the hall, and he smirked when he saw Shishido was holding back from smacking Oshitari right on the head with his Geta (1). _No wonder_, Atobe thought, no Ohtori and Gakuto in sight.

Yes, Shishido once was with Atobe for a few months before he found out that Ohtori Choutarou was obsessed with 'Violet' (2) of the Flower House so he 'gave' the long haired beauty to his man. Ohtori was the most trusted accountant in his company, the younger man would never ever give him fake financial reports, not only because he was too good for his occupation but also his family has been working for Atobes for years. And it was all worth it since Atobe now was having a better relationship with the Ohtori's heir. _Speak of the devil._

"Shishido-san, gomen. I'm late. I was having a hard time to get out from the office because…"

"It's about time, Choutarou," cut Shishido grumpily then got up from the comfy couch.

"Are you angry, Shishido-san?"

"He's just in a rather bad-mood, Ohtori-kun," teased a deep rich voice.

"Ah, Oshitari-san, gomen-nasai, I didn't greet you earlier," the taller man bowed to his superior.

"Iie, it's not something big, Ohtori-kun," the sly man pushed his glasses up and winked seductively at Ohtori, earning a death glare from Shishido and a deep red Ohtori.

"Er… I… a-arigato, Oshitari-san," stuttered Ohtori since now Oshitari was flashing him his killer smile. Shisido glared the deadliest at the blue haired man.

"Come on, Choutarou," Shishido grabbed his most favorite 'customer' by the wrist, "We're leaving."

"Ah, shitsurei shimasu, Oshitari-san."

"Ma… ma… getting hot already, Shishido?"

Shishido growled. Fortunately, Gakuto came in the right time, "YUSHIIII…" and attached himself to the much taller man, so Atobe didn't have to step in between them in order to prevent his assistant got killed by a whore. That would be a very big issue even in Tokyo, and Atobe didn't want that kind of publicity. "I'm so sorry MY darling. I was preparing myself for tonight. I want everything to be perfect for you."

"Let's go, Chotarou," Shishido sneered.

"I'm touched, MY Gakuto," answered Oshitari with a smirk which Gakuto always interpreted as a sexy one, making the bendy redhead squealed.

"Who is that?" Tezuka asked in slight astonishment while watching the two lover bird sucking and biting each other mouth lustfully.

"Oh, he's Oshitari Yuushi, my assistant."

"No, the other one," he directed his eyes to the redhead who was still clinging to Oshitari.

Atobe smirked, who said Tezuka wasn't a gossiping type. Well, probably not as poking-your-nose-into-everyone's-business like Blue Orchid, Tezuka was simply a curios one.

"Mukahi Gakuto, a loud jumpy redhead, perfect for having fun but not the one you want to meet your parents."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, now he was more confused upon Atobe's answer but he decided to drop the issue, "Aa." He thought he didn't want to know what those two were going to do. Suddenly, he started feeling nervous for being there.

"Ne, ne Tezuka. What are we doing here?" Oishi tugged on Tezuka's left sleeve, completely aware of all the predatory stares which were directed to him.

"Atobe," whispered Tezuka, face still void of expression despite the growing anxiousness within.

That was true, ever since they came inside the Flower House, all of the participants there seemed very eager on the two newbie. Whispers and seductive looks were thrown at them from the entire Flower House's resident.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't dare to touch you as long as you're with Ore-sama. They know their place," said Atobe arrogantly.

"Ah… Atobe-kun." Suddenly, a woman on her late twenties came to them after making her way through the sea of beautiful boys around her. She was wearing a bright red kimono with a very unnecessary part of her body exposed, "Are they… your friends?" Tezuka was ignoring a naughty smile that the bespectacled woman gave him

"Hanamura-san," Atobe nodded his head curtly, "I thought I've told you how to address me."

"Hohoho… I forgot. Forgive my rudeness, Atobe-sama," Hanamura said in a slight flirty tone.

Atobe snorted but then decide to drop the issue, "So, are they ready yet? You know Ore-sama don't like waiting."

"They are almost done, Atobe-sama. Ehem. Please follow me, gentlemen," she turned around gracefully and their previous guide was following her as well. As they were making their way towards the stairs, heated rumors were in the air.

"Hey, have you heard that the Flower Sisters are going to perform tonight?"

"Really? All of them at once?"

"Yeah, someone has booked them for tonight."

A whistle, "That guy whoever he is, he must be filthy rich!"

"Do you know who is he?"

"No, I don't"

"I heard, it's Atobe Keigo."

"Atobe Keigo? No wonder…"

"Yeah, that makes sense. He's the only who could do that."

Oshitari who heard the rumors floating around, frowned mentally. _Damn! Why did I reject Atobe's offer that time? I didn't know that he's succeeded on wooing not only Red Lily but also Golden Rose as well. _Gakuto was snuggling to his chest while Oshitari stroking his hair absent-mindedly, _Hm… I must talk about this with Atobe, I really want to taste the intoxicating Red Lily._ He smirked inwardly.

* * *

The three men were escorted through many hallways and turns, though from the outside the building looked pretty simple but in the inside it was full of complicated and similar paths. As they were getting closer and closer to their destination, sounds around them ceased even more. At first, there were loud chatters and muffled sounds came from rooms either on their right side or left side. Tezuka was growing anxious and nervous even more, now he was starting to be like Oishi. And when finally, Hanamura made her stop they were in a quiet dark hallway with only dim light of candles guiding them. And she was reaching out her hand to the right then slid something opened. Apparently, that was a door, and the rest of them followed the only woman on the group. It was a quite big room around three times bigger than the usual bedroom at that time (don't compare with Atobe's). There were also fine furniture, huge cushions, and beautiful flower arrangements inside, and it was brighter than the hallway. 

"Have fun, gentlemen. Ehem," Hanamura chuckled mysteriously as she closed the door behind her, making Tezuka twitched and Oishi became more nervous.

"Welcome to Flower House desu," bowed a boy in a palm green kimono. He has dark hair with quite long bangs covering both sides of his face, "My name is Dan Taichi desu. And I'll be your assistant to Flower Sisters desu. Please wait here desu as they will come in any moment desu. Now please excuse me for a while desu, I'll be right back desu."

They just noticed there was someone else inside. Oishi blinked as the boy left them through a door on the other side of the room. _That boy just said a long sentence without any stops._

Atobe seated himself comfortably on one of the huge cushions where in front of him was a black mahogany table. The other two were still standing, definitely unsure with what they have to do.

* * *

Ryoma was walking behind Eiji with Fuji in the front to the North Wing of the Flower House where their 'work' would be done. That wing was special for Flower Sisters every time any of them got customers. And tonight was even more special as Atobe had booked the entire wing for him and his friends. Apparently, either the narcissist wanted to show how rich he was or he didn't want to be disturbed as usual. He was still remember, he got banned from entering his own fucking room just because the Monkey King was coupling with Fuji (2). And they were just too damn horny to reach Fuji's room a few meters away from his. Ryoma really wanted to kill them both. If it wasn't because of Eiji, Shishido, and Kamio holding his arms and legs, he'd wring the Monkey King's neck for sure. 

"You look nice, Ochibi," whispered Eiji.

"Domo."

"Hoh, that looks expensive," said Eiji again as he touched the material Ryoma was wearing/

"I don't know, why don't you ask Fuji? He gave me yesterday."

"Really? You can afford it, Fuji?"

"Saa… that's because I'm nice with my customers, my dear brothers. I wonder why you refuse most of the requests from your customers, Ryoma."

"I'm not a sex maniac like someone."

"Better than a nekophile(3)."

"HEY!"

"Guys, we're here," Eiji said and waved energetically to Dan who was standing in front of a door not far from them, stopping the two from insulting each other more. Upon seeing them, the black haired boy approached the Flowers Sister before bowing deeply.

"E-Echizen-sama desu," he turned to Golden Rose and Ryoma cringed, that name really reminded him of the past, a part of him that he really hated up till now and wanted to forget desperately.

"Taichii, I told you to call me Ryoma or whatever, except not that one."

"Ah, go-gomen desu," the shorter one looked down in embarrassment, "I-I just want to say thank you for last week desu (4)."

"Hn."

"For what, Ochibi?" asked Eiji curiously.

"Are they here?" interrupted Fuji on the right time as usual.

"Hai, desu."

"Excellent work, Dan-kun," Fuji patted the shorter boy's head lovingly, making the said boy blushed heavily, "Now, can you inform the kitchen to start the meal?"

"Hai, desu. I'll be off then desu."

"Sankyuu, Ochibi number two."

"What do you mean by that, Eiji-sempai?"

"Hehehe… you're the Ochibi number one, Ryoma."

"Whatever," Ryoma said then slipped in between Fuji and Eiji, ignoring the redhead's complaint about the youngest must be the last in line, as Fuji opened the sliding door.

Ryoma took a deep breath. _Here we go…_

**tbc**

* * *

Wakateru – I understand  
Gomen – sorry  
Betsuni – Nothing  
Daijobu – Don't worry  
Shitshurei Shimasu – Goodbye (in a more polite way) 

A/N continues: And for those who are unfamiliar with Banji, he is Yamabuki coach who somehow knows Nanjiroh and of course Ryoma's past but that'd be a secret which I will reveal WAY later. Is there any of you who are confused with the roles? Since a friend of mine thought the ukes were selling flowers (sigh). NO they're all sluts and Hanamura is the pimp. I hope that clarify things.

(1) Japanese wooden sandal  
(2) Shishido's nickname  
(3) This will be explained on AtoFujiRyo side story.  
(4) This will be explained on RyomaDan side story, Little Comfort (refer to ch 1 too) and Eiji doesn't know about Ryoma and Dan (wink)  
(5) This will be explained on FujiRyo side story, Sweet Dreams.

Request on pairings is still opened. Is there any of the pairing that you want me to write a side story for them but the rating won't go more than PG-13. And lastly, don't forget to review (they are energy booster really) and tell me what you think about this chapter (crossing her fingers)


End file.
